


Me For You

by MeBeThem4815



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Fluff, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, caleb reading to molly, shouted love confessions, this is so full of schmoop it's gross, y'all are gonna diabetes from this fic it's so sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeBeThem4815/pseuds/MeBeThem4815
Summary: Caleb gets badly wounded when a mission goes ary. Molly uses his Bloodhunter powers to heal him, despite Caleb's protesting.





	Me For You

**Author's Note:**

> I blame all the lovely souls at the Widomauk discord server for this. Enjoy your main dish of angst with a side dish of fluff.

It was cold. 

So cold. 

Caleb couldn’t catch his breath. 

His hands were red. 

Why were his hands red? 

His stomach was red and wet and he was shaking and he was so cold. 

The ground under him was hard but soft and warm but cold. 

He heard his blood pounding in his ears-why was it growing weaker as his hands got wetter?- he heard Fjord’s voice and felt the half-orc carrying him. He heard Molly’s voice and felt the hands of the handsome Tiefling burn across his skin. 

“Caleb, looking at me, darling.” He gasped as searingly hot hands touched his cold, cold face. 

“Hot.” He mumbled, pulling away. 

“Oh gods he’s lot a lot of blood.” Molly sounded far away. Caleb mumbled something about it and Molly laughed. “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” 

Molly’s hands slipped on his cheeks and he felt hot sticky liquid in his finger’s wake as Fjord laid him on the cold hard soft warm ground. 

“This is going to hurt.” Molly muttered. 

“Molly, what the fuck are you-” He heard Beau say before he heard Molly’s muffled scream and felt the Tiefling’s hand on his chest. Caleb gasped. 

His felt his stomach stitching itself together and he felt energy being poured into his body like water into a pitcher. He writhed and then had the energy to scream. He screamed a feral scream of pain as he tried to pull away from Molly. 

“Fjord hold him down!” Molly said, his voice muffled, pushing his hand further against Caleb’s chest. The half-orc lay across his feet as Jester came to hold down his shoulders. Caleb couldn’t escape; he was screaming until his throat tasted of blood. It felt like a thousand razors were being dragged along his gut, it felt like he was being sewn back together a stitch at a time, it felt like raw flame licking along his nerves. 

The pain faded and he gasped, clinging to Molly. He was dizzy and there was still blood seeping from the wounds in his stomach but he was no longer on death’s door. 

“Molly, what the fuck?” He gasped up. Molly was bleeding from the red feather on his neck and from his nose as well. He was pale and shaking and he dropped his tail from his mouth, bleeding from where his fangs had sunk into his flesh. 

“It’s something I can do.” His voice was weak and he cradled Caleb. His hand flitted down to Caleb’s stomach and came away wet. 

“Shit you’re still bleeding.” Molly glanced to his tail and brought it back up to his mouth. 

“Molly, no.” Caleb tried to wriggle out his grip but he was a weak as a half-drowned kitten. “Molly, stop.” His voice was breaking and he knew that the Tiefling was planning to do. He couldn’t stand to see Molly hurt himself again to help heal Caleb. Caleb didn’t deserve it. “Molly, please.” His voice was a whisper as tears filled his eyes. 

Molly bit down into his tail again, pressing his hand to Caleb’s stomach. Caleb gasped in pain as the skin knitted together and the bones in his ankle crunched into place, ripping another scream from his already ruined throat. He felt tears running down his cheeks as Molly healed him.

Molly’s blood dripped onto his face and Caleb opened his eyes. Molly wasn’t just bleeding from the nose, now. He was also bleeding from his eyes and from his ears. 

“There.” Molly’s voice was a whisper. “All better.” His tail flopped across Caleb’s legs. Molly was shaking and his lips were stained with his own blood. “I can’t stand to see you hurt, Caleb.” He muttered. 

Molly’s eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed to the side, horn digging into the dirt. 

There was chaos and confusion as Fjord tugged Molly away from Caleb, as Yasha laid her glowing hands on Molly, as Jester tilted his head back to pour a healing potion down his throat. Nott knelt next to Caleb and wrapped her arms around his neck and Beau paced like an animal in a cage. 

Molly gasped for breath, but didn’t open his eyes. His breathing was shallow and his color was pale, like a plum that hadn’t been in the sunlight. Yasha picked Molly up, cradling him to her chest. Caleb rose to his feet and brushed some hair from Molly’s face. 

“Why?” He asked. “Why did he do this?” He asked Yasha. Of all people, he felt Yasha would know Molly’s motives. 

“You have to ask him.” She said simply. Caleb reached down and grabbed Molly’s tail. The bite marks were still red and raw and pain-full looking and Caleb draped it over Molly’s lap. 

“Let’s get back to the inn.” Fjord said firmly. 

“I am so sorry Yasha.” Caleb said softly. 

“Why are you apologizing to me?” She said, shifting Molly in her arms so his head wasn’t lolling about. 

“He is your friend, ja?” He said, following Fjord as they left the woods. The highwaymen were laying dead on the ground behind them and Fjord would the lawmaster to come collect their dead. 

“Yes, but he’s also his own person. It’s him you have to apologize too. Not me.” Her voice was soft as the headed down the road. Caleb walked next to Yasha in silence as they headed back to the inn. 

The innkeeper blanched when they walked in, and for good reason. Caleb was covered in blood and Molly was bleeding from his face and from the blood spots on his arm and neck and body and had to be carried in. Jester reassured the innkeep that all Molly needed was rest and the innkeeper went out of her way to get a room set up for Molly himself and to bring hot water for Caleb and to make sure he knew she would wash his clothes for him. Normally Caleb would decline the service but Jester fixed with him a pointed stare. 

He caved and once they had Molly in his room, coat and boots and swords off, resting in a bed with what looked like every pillow in town, did Caleb strip and let the woman take his clothes and leave behind a large basin filled with hot water. He was left with just his boots, socks and trousers. His coat and scarf and sweater and shirt were being washed. He was left alone with Molly for privacy’s sake. 

He sighed, and took the rag. His torso was covered in his own dried blood. It was caked across his stomach and on his hips and tangled in his chest hair and he frowned. He got as clean as he possibly could, the water blooming into an ugly muddy red. He had to undo his slacks and his small clothes to get at the blood on his hips. He cleaned that up before moving onto his ribs. He was cleaning off his ribs when he looked into the mirror. 

Molly’s red eyes were open and he was being watched. 

“Please, don’t stop on my account.” Molly grinned. His voice was weak and his smile was small. “I’m enjoying the view.” He flirted. 

“Molly.” Caleb sighed. He dropped the rag and sat on the edge of the bed. “Why, Molly?” 

“Why what darling?” The Tiefling asked gently. 

“Why did you do this to yourself?” Caleb asked. 

Molly reached over and ran his hands over Caleb’s stomach. The stab wounds had been deep; the bandit had stabbed him four times in the gut before Nott had hamstrung him. The wounds were gone. The only trace of them was the blood on Caleb’s sternum. 

“You were dying and Jester was out of spells and Yasha was too far away.” He said softly. His voice was rough. “I couldn’t….gods Caleb…” His voice grew thick and tears filled his eyes. 

“Don’t ask me to watch you die.” Molly cupped Caleb’s face. 

“And instead you ask me to watch you die?” Caleb asked. “Molly…I’ve lost too much. I’ve lost too many. Do not ask me to loose you too.” 

“But you didn’t.” Molly said. “And it would have been worth it.” 

“No, Molly. It wouldn’t have!” He ran his hand along Molly’s arm. His own eyes were filling with tears as he looked at Molly. 

“Yes. Yes it would have. Caleb, you’re the best of all. You just don’t know it yet.” His voice was earnest and his accent was thick and Caleb didn’t believe him. 

“Don’t lie to me Molly, not now, please.” He said.

“I’m not.” Molly laughed. He cupped Caleb’s cheeks. “I’m not lying to you. Caleb, you’re the best man I’ve ever met.” And that included the man who took him in and gave him his name and gave him a home. 

“Yes. Yes you are. Gods, Molly, why must you be so difficult!” Caleb broke his grip and paced the foot of the bed. Molly forced himself up, anger in his veins. 

“I’m not the one being difficult here, Caleb. I’m telling you the truth. I saved your life because you’re fucking worth it.” His tail thrashed on the sheets and he hissed in pain. It felt like he had fractured some of the bones when he had bit down. 

“You’re the one that’s lying!” Caleb ran his hand through his hair, agitated. “You keep saying that I am worth you doing this to yourself when I’m not!” 

“Yes, Caleb, you fucking are!” Molly shouted. He slammed his hand on the bed and glared at Caleb. 

“Why!?” The human yelled back at the top of his lungs. He was shaking and crying and he didn’t believe a word Molly said. 

“Because I fucking love you!” Molly screamed at the top of his lungs. “I love you so much I can hardly breathe with it! I love you so much I see you in my dreams every night! I love you so much I ache for you! I love you so godsdamn much I’m blind with it!” His voice echoed off the walls of the room and Caleb knew the whole of the Mighty Nein knew of Molly’s lies. 

“Don’t lie to me.” Caleb said, heart wrenching his chest. “Gods, Molly I can’t take it if you lie to me.” 

Molly pulled the sheets back and stumbled to his feet. He was still weak and his head was spinning and he felt himself falling. Before he could hit the ground Caleb caught him. 

“I’m not.” He whispered. “I’m not lying. I can’t. Not to you. I can lie to anyone, but not to you.” He cupped the back of Caleb’s neck and pressed his forehead to Caleb’s. 

“I love you, Caleb.” He said. “I love you. And I will keep telling you every damn day until you believe me.” Molly said. 

“Why?” He asked. 

“Darling you might as well ask why the birds sing.” Molly grinned. “Might as well ask why the rain falls or why the moons turn.” He laughed. 

“Stop.” Caleb’s voice was catching in his throat. “Molly, just stop.” He sat Molly back on the bed and backed away. 

“Caleb…please don’t go.” Molly held out a hand. “I’m sorry. Please don’t leave me.” 

“Don’t lie to me Molly!” Caleb said, his back pressed to the door. 

“I’m not. I love you.” Molly replied. 

“How can you know that?” He asked. “You can’t remember anything so why I should I believe you?” 

The moment the words left his mouth, Caleb knew that he fucked up. Molly’s red eyes grew hurt and his shoulders curled in on himself. He seemed to deflate in front of Caleb’s very eyes, pain flooding his fine face like rain in a dry gully. 

“You think I don’t know? You think that because I can’t remember a thing before the carnival that I don’t know what love is like? You think I’m stupid or naive?” Molly’s voice was cracking and tears filled his eyes. “I am neither, Caleb. I may barely be able to read but gods, I know what love is when I feel it.” His voice dropped to a whisper. “I know what love is. And I know I love you.” Tears rolled down the Tiefling’s cheeks and he sniffed, wiping his face with his hands. 

Every time Molly said he loved him, it was a like a blow directly to Caleb’s soul. He didn’t know why Molly was lying to him, why Molly was playing with him like Frumpkin played with birds before he killed them, all Caleb knew is that Molly was causing him pain, that the man he cherished was hurting him. 

“Stop.” Caleb held up a hand. “Gods, Molly….just, stop.” Caleb turned and grabbed the door. 

“Caleb, please.” Molly said, holding out a hand. “Don’t leave me.” 

Caleb opened the door and was face-to-face with Yasha. She was holding a tray of food and she was looking at Caleb like she wanted to pop his head off his neck with a bare hand. He heard Molly sob as he ducked under her arm and fled to his own room. 

Days passed. 

Molly slowly regained his strength, with the help of Yasha and Jester. Molly rarely spoke, leaning on Yasha for support. His hair was unkept and his jewelry tangled and his tail was no where near as active as it used to be. It just lay against his leg like a limp snake as he sat in the window, watching the rain. He was just starting to be able to walk on his own, but only for fits and starts. Heading down the steps to the washroom made his head spin. He would have to deal with seeing Caleb, when he got his strength fully back. The party was gone for the day, running errands about the city, leaving Molly alone. He sighed, resting a horn against the window. He traced a raindrop with his gaze and watched as a distinctive head ducked into the inn. Molly craned his neck, trying to catch a glimpse of Caleb. 

No such luck. 

He sighed, tucking his knees under his chin. His toes were cold so he wrapped his tail around them. It was still stiff from where he had bitten it, and the marks from his fangs would never fade. He would bare the marks of what he did for Caleb for the end of time. 

Fitting. 

There was a soft rustling sound at the door and then a gentle knock. 

“M-Molly?” Caleb’s voice was small and weak. “Are you there?” 

Molly was half tempted to say no. He was tempted to ignore Caleb, to let him squirm in his own pain like Molly had been left to do. 

“Molly, please. I…I made a mistake. I know.” Caleb spoke softly. There was a soft thud near the top of the door and Molly could only assume that Caleb was resting his head against the wood. 

“I haven’t been sleeping. I haven’t been able to eat. Gods, Molly, I am sorry.” Caleb’s voice cracked and he sounded sincere. 

“I just… I can’t help but think that I tricked you, somehow. That I tricked you into thinking that I’m worthy of your love.” 

Molly slowly rose to his feet and padded softly to the door. His hands came to his horns to stifle the jewelry and he didn’t make a sound. Caleb had no idea he was so close. He could hear Caleb’s harsh breathing on the other side of the door. 

“I am… cruel. I am selfish. I am unkind. I am a coward. I have nothing to my name but my books and my clothes. I am a wreck of a man. I can barely take care of myself and yet I have tricked you into thinking you love me. I am sorry, Molly.” Molly heard Caleb sniffle softly. 

“I am sorry that I tricked you. I am sorry that you love me. And I am sorry that…oh gods I am so sorry that I hurt you.” Caleb’s voice broke and Molly heard a small, wretched sound that made his heart twist. Molly opened the door and pulled Caleb into his arms. 

Caleb clung to Molly’s shoulders and buried his face in Molly’s shirt.

“I’m sorry.” He muttered. He devolved into Zemnian as he cried. “Tut mir leid, es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid, die Götter es tut mir leid, Molly.” His thin shoulders were shaking under Molly’s hands and someone’s knees gave out. Molly wasn’t sure who but they ended up on the floor, tangled in each other’s arms. Molly was rocking Caleb back and forth, crying into his hair. 

“Hush, my darling. It’s alright. I forgave you the moment you hurt me. Hush, it’s alright.” He kissed Caleb’s hair and held the human close. His tail wrapped around Caleb’s waist and tucked the human tight to his body. 

“No. It’s not.” Caleb sniffed. His voice was thick with tears and he pulled back. “I should never hurt you. Ever.” His big blue eyes were red and there were tear tracks on his cheeks. 

“Darling, I forgave you a long time ago.” Molly wiped his tears from his cheeks. “And you didn’t trick me. Caleb, I give you my heart willingly.” He cupped Caleb’s cheeks and shot him a watery smile. “It’s yours. It’s always been yours. Do as you please with it, just know that you have my whole beating heart in your hands.” He wiped his thumbs over Caleb’s cheekbones, clearing the tears that were falling. 

“Gods Molly.” Caleb mumbled. “How can you be like this? How can you be so kind?” The human’s hand came to rest above his heart and Molly closed his eyes at the touch. 

“I’m making a choice. I’m choosing to be kind. It’s not easy, gods know it’s not. But it’s better than being cruel. Never cruel.” Molly said. He rested his forehead against Caleb’s, wrapping one arm around his hips. “The carnival taught me the world can be horrible. We need to be kind to each other.” 

Caleb closed his eyes and let himself bask in Molly’s presence. It had been so damn long since he allowed himself to get this close to anyone. He felt steady beating of Molly’s heart under his hand. It was good, strong, firm heartbeat and feeling it under his skin soothed the raging beast in Caleb’s chest. He moved the other hand up to cup Molly’s cheek and threaded some fingers into the Teifling’s hair. 

“I bought you something.” He confessed. “When…back home….before…” His voice caught in his throat. “I had a little sister…before.” Before the war. Before the Empire. Before the fire and the famine and the plague. “Before.” He settled on. “When she was ill I used to read to her.” He dug into his coat and pulled out a book, new and freshly bound, still smelling of the printers. 

“I would like to read to you, if you’d let me.” He whispered. He pulled back and blinked at Molly a bit. 

“Darling.” Molly, a smile slowly breaking over his face. “I would love nothing more.” Caleb rose to his feet and Molly tried, only to have his knees give out. “I seem to be weaker than I thought.” He muttered. 

“Molly, you idiot.” Caleb’s chided softly. He tucked the book under his elbow and helped Molly to his feet. He hooked Molly’s arm over his shoulders and Molly wrapped his tail around Caleb’s hips as they entered the room together. Caleb kicked the door shut with a thud and set Molly on the bed. He stripped out of his boots and outer layers, tucking his books in his scarf before tugging the chair over. Molly had taken the chance to lay down on the bed. 

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” He asked. 

“Reading to you?” Caleb replied, as if Molly was asking a trick question. 

“Not from over there.” Molly held out his arm and made grabby hands at Caleb. “You should lay on me. You won’t get gored that way.” He tap, tapping a horn with a claw. 

“Are you sure?” Caleb asked. 

“Absolutely.” Molly said. He watched as Caleb climbed onto the bed and crawled over to him. His dick gave a half-hearted twitch but he was too weak for anything really. He held out his arms and Caleb slid under the sheets. 

Caleb tangled his legs with Molly’s and rested his head on Molly’s chest. He could hear Molly’s heart under his ear and he could feel the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed and Molly’s hand came up to card through his hair. 

“Is this alright?” Molly asked. Caleb’s eyes fluttered closed as the Tiefling’s claws dragged over his scalp. 

“Ja. Ist gut.” Caleb said softly. 

“I’m going to have to learn Zemnian, aren’t I?” Molly teased softly. 

“Ja. That means yes.” Caleb said gently. “Your first lesson.” 

“First of many I hope.” Molly’s tail draped over Caleb’s thighs, the tip rubbing a little figure eight into his flank. 

“May I read now?” Caleb asked softly. 

“Ja.” Molly said, making a low, rusty laugh fall from Caleb. Molly’s heart skipped in his chest and he smiled softly. He wanted to make Caleb laugh more often; he wanted to get the rust off that laugh, to make it sparkle like a brook in the summer sun. 

Caleb opened the book and started to read. It was a simple love story. Normally he didn’t like love stories; they were a bit too formulaic for him. But this one seemed different. Caleb had read the first few pages in the shop and it tugged at something in his soul. He wasn’t sure if it was the prose, or if it was between two men, one a veteran who had seen enough of the world and the other a traveling tinker, but Caleb wanted to read it. He got perhaps through the first three chapters when he noticed that Molly’s breathing had changed. It grown smooth and deep. He glanced up and saw Molly had fallen asleep. 

His face was lax, his mouth open a little bit. His long eyelashes dusted his cheekbones and Caleb felt himself smiling at he watched Molly sleep. 

He really was beautiful. 

Caleb shut the book, knowing he’d know where it pick up, and gently put it on the bedside table. He pulled the covers up and snuggled closer to Molly, allowing sleep to claim him as well. 

“Hey you haven’t seen Caleb, have you?” Beau asked Yasha later that evening. “He’s not in his room.” 

“No, I haven’t.” The big woman said as she crested the steps. “Is he missing?” 

“I don’t know. He got separated from Jester and I when we were out earlier. I was hoping he’d be here.” There was a worried tone to her voice. 

“You do like him.” Yasha said gently. 

“He’s good with magic and he gets me. He doesn’t give a shit about the fact I’m an asshole because he’s one too.” Beau said with a shrug. Yasha cupped the back of Beau’s neck and kissed her forehead softly. 

“I like you too.” Yasha said softly. “Let me check on Molly and I’ll help you look for him.” She was carrying a tray of food for Molly and she padded down the hall. She moved lightly for a woman of her strength. 

“How’s he doing?” Beau asked. 

“He’s getting stronger. I’m just worried that the fight with Caleb hurt him. He’s never known heartbreak before.” Yasha said. “Caleb’s his first love.” 

“That’s….kinda sweet.” Beau mumbled. She had her stick over her shoulder as she followed Yasha down the hall. 

“Don’t tell me you’re worried for him.” Yasha teased. 

“A little bit.” Beau confessed. “It’s not like him to be so…fucking depressed.” Beau decided with a little scowl. 

“Yeah, I know. I’m worried too.” Yasha said softly. She opened the door to Molly’s room and stopped. 

In the center of the bed were Caleb and Molly. Molly was on his back, with Caleb curled in his body. Her friend had wrapped his arms around the human, holding him close and she could see the ridge of his tail wrapped around Caleb’s hips. She smiled softly as Beau came up behind her. 

“Hunh. Holy shit.” Beau said softly. Yasha padded into the room and set the tray down. It was simple fare; bread and cheese and butter and apples, but it was filling. She set it down and gently pulled the covers up over Caleb’s shoulders. 

“Yash?” Molly’s voice echoed softly. His red eyes were sleepy and trained on her face. Yasha put a finger to her lips and brushed some hair from Molly’s face. 

“Go back to sleep.” She muttered. Molly nodded and snuggled closer to Caleb. Yasha backed away from the bed and she shut the door. 

“Well that answers your question.” She said to Beau gently. 

“And here I managed to get us some time alone. Without Jester or Nott or Fjord. And these two aren’t going anywhere…..” Beau raised an eyebrow. Yasha grinned and kissed her, backing her up into the door of her room. Beau opened it as she laughed into Yasha’s mouth and shut it. 

The storm raged and the sun set and the moons rose and the winds blew. Moonlight crept over the floor of the inn until one of the twin moons was peeking into the window to spy on the sleeping couple. 

Caleb gasped awake, jerking out of Molly’s hands. His hands came to push away as invisible ghost, fire licking along his palms. 

“Caleb?” Molly asked, jolting away. He saw the fire and quickly clapped his hands over Caleb’s to smother it. “Caleb, are you there?” He held Caleb’s hands as the human pulled away. He grabbed Molly’s hands and turned them over, running his palms over them frantically. 

“Molly, gods, are you hurt again?” His voice was tight with barely controlled panic. 

“Easy, love, easy.” Molly said. “I don’t burn.” He said softly. “I’m a Tiefling. We don’t burn.” 

“You don’t….you don’t burn.” Caleb gasped softly. His blue eyes were haunted as he looked into Molly’s face. “You don’t burn.” He repeated. 

“I don’t burn.” Molly said softly. He cupped Caleb’s face with one hand and smiled at him. “You can’t burn me.” He knew what Caleb was thinking; his eyes had the same far-away look that they did in the mine. 

Caleb wrapped his arms around Molly and Molly pressed his forehead to Caleb’s temple. He kissed the human’s cheek softly, running his thumb over Caleb’s cheek bone. Caleb turned his head and captured Molly’s mouth in a kiss. 

Molly gasped, feeling his heart skip a beat.

So this is what it was like to be kissed. 

He whined in the back of his throat and slowly kissed Caleb back. He followed Caleb’s lead, mimicking the motions of the human’s mouth against his own. Caleb shifted on the bed and wrapped his arms around Molly’s chest and ribs as he slid his tongue into Molly’s mouth. Molly whined into Caleb’s mouth and shifted, then hissed in pain as something pulled in his ribs. 

“Molly, are you alright?” Caleb asked against his lips. 

“No, not really.” He confessed. “I’m still hurting.” 

“We can do more later. Get better.” Caleb kissed him again. Molly smiled as Caleb pulled away. 

“You know, that was first kiss.” Molly said with a grin. 

“What?” 

“Yeah. I’ve never done anything with anyone since coming back.” He spoke gently. “Too much baggage, you know?” He said gently. 

“I….” Caleb smiled gently. He cupped Molly’s cheek and kissed him again. “I could get used to this.” 

“So could I.” Molly explained. He ran his hands under Caleb’s shirt to dance across his ribs. “I love you, Caleb.” Molly said. “You don’t have to say it back, not yet, not ever.” He said quickly. He felt Caleb’s heart beat against his palm. “I just need you to know that I love you. I know you think I’m young and naive and maybe I am, but you know what, it doesn’t matter. I still love you.” He said firmly. 

“Easy, shatz.” Caleb said, kissing Molly’s cheek. “I….I do not know if I can say what you want to hear anytime soon, but you are special to me, Molly.” Caleb clarified. “You’re very special.” He kissed Molly once more before tangling his legs with his. 

“Let’s sleep, ja?” He asked. 

“Ja.” Molly replied. 

“We need to work on your accent.” Caleb mumbled, snuggling into Molly’s arms. 

“We will.” Molly kissed his hair. “We will.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me on tumblr at matt-the-blind-cinnamon-roll and on twitter at mebeshe4815. Kudos and comments feed the plot bunnies!


End file.
